


The Beginning

by sinner316



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, First Time, Love, Touching, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinner316/pseuds/sinner316
Summary: I think the title speaks for itsself, but if you need your plate filled for you, then here it is. This is a small one-shot of perhaps what goes down when Clary and Jace decide to get a little more physical with each other. No actual sex takes place, but its not just about the physical, but what must be achieved first before going "all the way" with someone. Please give it a read. It take about the same amount of time it did for you to read this summary. I've enjoyed writing more Clace centeric fics. (Insert shameless plug for Of Gods and Swords here) As always, happy reading!





	The Beginning

Jace gently stroked her hardened nipple with his thumb before relieving her breast of the possessive hold he had had over it for quite some time. The slight mewl of disappointment that escaped the young woman’s lips did not escape his attention as he slowly dragged his hand from beneath her cotton tank top. His allowed his hand to gently lie across her smooth stomach, the width of his palm nearly encompassing the space of her lower abdomen.

Jace circled the ring of her navel lightly with his finger pads; sending slight shivers of anticipation through the young girl. Unable to control the smile forming on his lips, the same warm shiver directed his hand to continue its crusade further down it’s original path than he had ever made before with the young red head.

His fingers skimmed the edges of lace lined panties making him stop for a moment. Beneath this last barrier of innocence was a world unadulterated bliss, but without the complete understanding and acceptance of both parties, there would be nothing but pain and heartache.

This is the precise reason Jace waited, with baited breath, waiting for any indication that this young girl was not ready for such a big decision. He loved her, his Clary, so much, but he would wait until she was ready.

When his hesitation went undetected, Jace took this as a sign to move forward and so his fingers, once again, began moving in a downward angle towards perfect bliss. His cool fingers remained steady and true along their course, the feel of the smooth, feminine skin tickling his more masculine feelings of want and need. He felt a rumbling in his chest as his fingers came to rest just atop this woman’s greatest vulnerability.

Remaining silent, except for her occasional gasp of ecstasy, Clary allowed Jace to trace virtually every inch of her body, his warm lips occupying her own with soft, sweet kisses. Her mind was blurring with passion, making it difficult to focus on anything else, but she knew the exact moment Jace’s cool fingers slid over the top of her burning core. Against his strong, masculine fingers, she felt so delicate, so feminine, so…hot.

Clary moaned as his smooth, cool fingers gently massaged her delicate pedals, making her insides ache with need, a raw, animalistic hunger burning a whole between her thighs. She felt her chest rise and fall with the increase of shortening breaths, her body unable to drink enough oxygen to satisfy the intense feeling she was experiencing.

“Clary,” Jace spoke, the timber in his voice sending shivers down Clary’s spine. It was only her name, but through his tone, Clary knew exactly what he needed from her. She closed her eyes and smiled as Jace placed a small kiss on the side of her head.

Clary turned her head up and to the side in order to look into Jace’s golden eyes and when she did, she could have sworn her heart stopped beating. The love and pure passion that emanated from the boy with the face of an angel made her weak in the knees. It was a good thing she was already lying down in his protective arms.

“I trust you,” Clary whispered, looking into his eyes, conveying the same love and passion she knew she felt for him. Her eyes flicked down to his lips as his tongue sprang out to moisten his lips in anticipation. Subconsciously, Clary did the same thing and then found herself pressing her wet lips to his softer ones.

Jace, pleasantly surprised, smiled against her warm lips. He felt her small, wet tongue teasing his own mouth for entry and he obeyed, deepening the kiss. Opening his mouth to her, he could taste her tongue against his, and bask in loving the feel of her beside him.

“I love you so much, Clary,” he muttered between kisses, his fingers delicately tracing the sensitive crest between sensitive folds. The slight shivers of her sex against his fingertips filled him with lust as he continued to caress her between her thighs. The smoothness of her sex against his finger pads reminded him of the softness of rose pedals.

He began to feel dampness on his fingers and he smiled as he imagined the beautiful image of a weeping rose just after a rainstorm. How beautiful they were, the pedals cast with drops of rain, glistening when the sun shone once more. Cupping her sex in the palm of his hand, he pressed his palm gently into her core, needing to feel her very essence at this moment.

“Oh, God,” Clary gasped, her eyes sliding up into her head. She was finding it difficult to formulate one coherent thought, let alone a complete sentence, “Please don’t ever stop.” Her words came out in short fragments as if she was running a marathon. Her body was being worked up towards something, being catapulted into new territory, but she didn’t care. She was loving whatever was happening between her and the man she loved.

“Not a chance, baby,” Jace whispered against her parted lips. He effortlessly slid two fingers into her warm center, waiting for her arched back to settle back on the bed before speaking one last time, “This is only the beginning.”


End file.
